1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to optical communication field. The present invention generally relates to an unlocking device for a hot pluggable type opto-electronic module, and particularly, to a bail type unlocking device for opto-electronic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the unlocking device used for a hot pluggable opto-electronic module is of push-and-pull or bail type. An unlocking device for SFP (Small Formfactor Pluggable) module generally adopts a push-and-pull or bail type structure; an unlocking device for XFP (10 Gigabit Small Formfactor Pluggable) Module mainly adopts the bail type structure.
In the push-and-pull structure, a pushing block pushes up a locking elastic piece of a module mounting cage so that the module is unlocked, whereas the bail type structure is generally comprised of a rotatable bail and a latching slider for controlling unlocking thereof, and the unlocking is achieved by the elastic piece of the cage being jacked up via the stroke of the latching slider controlled by the rotating of the bail.
The conventional bail type structure normally adopts a bail and a latching slider of a sheet-metal member. And the bail and the latching slider maintains mutual movement relationship by a pin and a corresponding slot, or a press mold bail and latching slider can be used, however, a pin and a slot have to be used for securing the mutual movement relationships therebetween.
The disadvantages or problems of the prior art mainly lie in the following:
The sheet-metal pieces unavoidably have burrs with uncomfortable feelings;
The pin is hard for manufacturing, which is difficult to be connected to the bail;
The slot is hard for manufacturing, the burrs can not be easily removed, and the precision thereof can not be easily controlled etc.